Being Happy
by the bean25
Summary: Don meets a girl on the subway that makes him happy. Flack, Danny, OCs. Read and Review Pretty Please!
1. On the Subway

**Disclaimer: I don't own any CSI: NY characters. I own the rest of them. I hope you enjoy my story!**

Don walked off of the subway platform and onto the train. It was late and he was ready to go home to his empty apartment. There was leftover pizza in the refrigerator that he planned to dive into. He glanced at his watch. It was close to eleven. There were a couple other people on the train. Don noticed the girl who was always on the same train with him. She was there when he got on, and then was still there when he got off. He sat down a few seats away from her on the other side of the train. He turned his iPod on and leaned his head back.

Every once in a while Don would open his eyes and look at the woman across from him. She was reading with her iPod on as well. She would highlight a line or two then read. Sometimes she would scribble down notes in her book. Don couldn't take it anymore; he had to talk to her. He moved over a couple seats so that he was across from her.

He was looking at her with a smile. She looked up at him with a confused look then back down, and finally back at him. She pulled an earbud from her ear.

"Are we going to have a staring contest?" she asked with a smile.

Don crossed his arms on his chest. "If you'd like to, we can."

She smirked then turned off her iPod. She leaned forward and extended her hand to him. "I'm Jordan."

"Don. It's nice to meet you," he replied as he shook her hand. "So, Jordan, I see you on this train late every night, what's your story?"

"My story? I don't think this train ride is long enough."

"The highlights then."

"I, uh, go to school at NYU. I'm a Teacher's Assistant during the day and at night I'm a hostess at Stanton Social in the Lower East Side." She leaned back and pulled her sweater tight to her.

"So, when do you go to school then?"

"I do a lot online, and Monday and Tuesday I don't teach so I go to class then. In May I graduate with a Bachelor's then I will get a real job as a teacher."

"Wow, I'm sure that's gonna feel pretty good."

"I really can't wait. So, what about you? What do you do?"

"I'm a Homicide Detective."

"That sounds exciting. I'm sure you're busy in this big city."

"Yeah, I don't get much sleep. But I guess you could call it exciting. Every once in a while, though, you get one of those cases that makes you question why you do what you do." He shook his head. "I don't really know why I told you that."

"I have that effect sometimes. I will take your confessions and secrets and lock them away, I promise."

He smiled at her for a moment. "I wanted to ask if I could take you to dinner some time, but you might just be too busy."

"I think I could fit in dinner. A girl's gotta eat some time." She scribbled her number on a piece of paper and handed it to him. "Call me and we'll make plans."

"I'll do that." Don looked up at the approaching street. "This is my stop. I'll see you soon."


	2. Boy Talk

A couple days later Don was in the break room at work when he decided to call Jordan. He dialed her number but got no answer. He left her a message, asking if she wanted to meet him for dinner that coming Friday night. He knew he would have to ask her in advance so that she could make the plans.

An hour later she returned his call. She mentioned she was leaving the school she was working at and heading to her other job. "I'd love to have dinner Friday. I'm scheduled to work at Stanton Social but I can get someone to cover for me," Jordan told him.

"Sounds good. Can I pick you up at home?" Don asked as he walked into his office then sat at the desk.

"Uh, why don't you just let me know where and what time and I'll meet you?"

"You don't trust me to come to your place?"

"It's not that…well yeah it is. I'm just a little overprotective when it comes to that."

"I understand. So, I'll give you a call maybe Thursday or early on Friday to tell you the details."

"That sounds perfect. I look forward to it."

Don was smiling. "Me, too. I'll talk to you soon."

They gave their parting comments and he pressed the "end" button then set the phone on his desk. He put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Danny from where he was leaning against the door frame.

"Just a date I have Friday night."

"You have a date? That's a first...I mean, the first in a long time," Danny joked.

"Ha, yeah funny guy. It's the girl from the subway I was telling you about."

"I didn't think you had it in you to talk to her, Flack. I gotta give credit where credit's due." Danny sat down across from his friend at the table.

"Yeah, that's right. Man, she's got a schedule about as crazy as mine. She's a TA during the day then works as a hostess at night, and she's going to NYU to get her Bachelor's to be a teacher."

"Geez, you know that means you're never gonna get any."

Don shook his head at his friend. "I swear…"

"You know you were thinking the same thing."

Don raised his eyebrows. "Anyway, we'll see how Friday goes before we start talking about that."


	3. Confessions

On Friday night Don was waiting outside of the nice steak house he had chosen for their date. He was in a nice pair of jeans with a white button-down shirt and black shoes. He pulled his jacket closer to him as he waited. The air was brisk, and he could sense that winter was just around corner. A cab pulled up and he noticed Jordan get out. He made his way to her and gave money to the cab driver before she could. She flashed him a smile and thanked him.

Jordan locked her arm in Don's as they walked into the restaurant. "It is freezing out here," she commented.

When inside, they were seated by the hostess at a small table in the front corner of the dining room. Don took Jordan's coat before she sat down and hung it on the back of her chair. She was wearing a black and white dress with a black cardigan overtop.

"You look really great," he told her as they both sat down.

Jordan adjusted in her seat. "Thank you. You look nice, too." She picked up her menu and examined the contents. "So, what's good here?"

"Everything," Don replied with his eyes still on her. He broke his stare and looked at the menu. "The steak, of course, is good and so is the fish."

"Eh, I'm not a fish person. Pasta actually sounds really good." The waitress approached the table and they ordered their drinks. "So, how was your week?" Jordan asked.

"It was good. Long and I'm sure it's not anywhere close to being over. How about you?"

"Mine was good. I had a lot of school work to do, but I managed." The waitress set their drinks in front of them then they ordered their dinner. She handed her menu to the waitress. "So, I kind of have this mental list of things I'd like to find out about you."

Don leaned forward with a smile. "Ok, shoot."

"Parents, do they live close? Are they still together?"

"Yeah, they live in Queens, and yes they are still together. What about yours?"

"My mom lives in Staten Island. My parents got divorced when I was about seven. I haven't seen my dad…since then, actually. He moved to some other part of the country. What about siblings, do you have any?"

"Yeah, I have a brother, who's older, and a two sisters, one older and one younger."

"Wow, there's a bunch of you."

"Yeah, what about you, do you have siblings?"

"I have two older sisters. One lives in Staten Island with her husband and daughter and the other lives in the West Village."

"Are you guys close?"

She smiled. "Yeah, we talk a lot. Probably too much. My mom can get a little crazy when it comes to us."

"What do you mean?"

"She's kind of overprotective and a little controlling. And neurotic, and…I'm painting a bad picture of her. She's great; she just loves us a lot."

"My mom's a little crazy, too. She's Irish, though, it's expected."

She smiled, and it was contagious. "Well, do you want to know my secrets?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I sing in the shower, I clean when I'm upset, I'm addicted to Starbucks, I listen to country music, I love to dance, I procrastinate." Don was chuckling at her confessions. "I love to draw and write when I have time. I've never seen the Statue of Liberty or Ellis Island and I've lived here my whole life."

"Now, that's just wrong."

"I know crazy, huh? Let's see what else. I love chick-flicks. I have a lot of books I've never read before. Um…"

"Talk about confessions. I'll learn the rest, don't worry."

When they were done eating Jordan offered him a cup of coffee at her place, but Don declined, telling her he had to be to work early the next morning. She kissed his cheek as she got into her cab, and told him to call her again.


	4. Drinks, Pancakes, and Homework

A few days later Jordan joined Don and his co-workers at a pub close to the lab. It was later in the evening. Jordan had just finished up her classes and had gone straight there from the NYU campus. There were five of them sitting at a corner booth. Sheldon, Stella, and Danny had already been there with Don when Jordan had arrived. Don had introduced his co-workers to Jordan as a friend.

"So, Don said you're going to school to be an English Teacher?" Stella inquired then took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm never gonna finish." Jordan smirked. "I know now why kids go to college right out of high school; it's twice as stressful when you actually have bills to pay while going to school."

"But at least you're doing it," Danny commented.

"Yeah I just finally got the motivation."

They all talked for a while about various things. Don enjoyed seeing Jordan interact with his friends. His friends were the ones he was close to; he loved his family, but they were the ones who saw him from day to day and knew him better than anyone.

This night Don agreed to go over to her place for coffee. He wanted to be the one to take her home; he wanted to see her apartment, and not because he wanted to stay the night with her.

"I do have a paper to write tonight so it's not gonna be a late night," Jordan commented as she unlocked the door to her apartment in Little Italy.

Don had chuckled a little when they came into Little Italy. Jordan wasn't Italian, but she lived in the neighborhood full of Italians.

He looked around the small apartment when he went inside. There was a hallway on the left behind the kitchen that led back to the bedroom and bathroom. The kitchen had a small bar then opened up to the living room.

"This is really nice," Don told her as he slid his jacket off.

She took his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. "Nice? You mean small."

"Well, yeah it's small but it is nice."

"Why don't you have a seat? I'll make some coffee." Jordan went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

Don went to the living room and looked around at her different pictures and paintings. He picked up a picture and examined the people in it. "Are these your sisters, and your mom?"

"Huh?" Jordan walked over to him and looked at the picture. "Oh, yeah that was taken at my mom's birthday party last year."

"You guys look like quite the foursome."

"Oh, we are. It's quite entertaining when we all get together." She walked back to the kitchen. "Do you need any cream or sugar?"

Don smiled as he set the photo back on the shelf where he found it. "Yeah, both, please." He went to the bar and pulled out a stool to sit. "What's your paper that you have to write?"

"It's for my Shakespeare class. I have to read one of his plays and do a character analysis, and also interpret it into modern English."

"Wow."

"Yeah, I already read the play so, I just have to do the paper."

"What play did you choose?"

"I actually went for the 'old stand by' 'Romeo and Juliet'."

"Cause it's romantic?" he asked with a smile pulling at his lips.

"Actually, yeah. Have you ever read it? It's a great play. The romantic struggle two people have to go through to be together it's amazing. The deep love they have for each other."

"I'd say you have a bit of your character analysis done."

"Yeah, it's all up here," she pointed to her temple. "I just have to get it down on paper."

Don smiled at her for a while without a word.

"What?" she asked with a smile in return.

"Nothing, it's just you amaze me."

"I amaze you? How?"

"You just do. You're so smart and you make me laugh, and you're beautiful."

Her cheeks started to turn a bright pink. "I don't know about all that." She leaned down on the counter on her elbows.

"I'm serious." Don put his hand on her arm and rubbed it gently.

"You're too nice, you know."

He moved the hair away from her face and ran his fingers gently down her cheek. "I better go home, otherwise you're never gonna get that paper done," he said with a wink.

"You're right," she replied with a smile and stood up. "But you know what I'm hungry and I feel like pancakes."

"Pancakes?"

"Yeah, and I'd like some company if you want to stay."

He looked at his watch. "You want pancakes at nine o'clock at night?"

She looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, and I make the best pancakes. You don't want to miss out on these trust me."

"Ok, but you're the one that has work to do so don't blame it on me if you don't get it done."

An hour later Don was almost asleep on the couch as Jordan was in a recliner across from him typing away on her computer. She had her hair pulled up and her reading glasses on. Their plates were on the bar and the rest of the dishes were scattered around the kitchen. He watched her for a while then let himself fall asleep.

Don woke up when he felt a hand touching the side of his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Jordan leaning over him.

"Hey, sleepy head, wake up."

He looked around for a second. "How long was I out?"

"A couple hours, long enough for me to get my paper done." She smiled at him and continued to rub his temple. She was sitting on the edge of the couch. "You can stay if you want."

He smiled and put his arm around her waist. "Stay where?" he smiled.

"Well I do have a nice comfortable bed in the other room."

He smirked. "You don't know how tempting that is, but I should go home."

She shook her head. "What's a girl gotta do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked and sat up a little.

"Nothing." Jordan leaned down and kissed him gently. She got up from the couch but Don pulled her back. "I thought you were leaving?"

"I probably should, but you…you just had to kiss me." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately.

She pulled away. "You probably should go, sorry."

Don sat up completely. "You're right, I should."

Jordan got up from the couch and he followed her to the door. He pulled his jacket off of the coat rack and slipped it on. He stopped in the doorway next to her.

"What?" she asked with a confused look.

"Nothing," he shook his head and kissed her. "I'll see ya."


	5. Surprise

Throughout the rest of the week Don hung out with Jordan. They went to lunch one day, drinks the next. Don was falling for her. Even though they both had crazy schedules they made it work; somehow they manage to find time to spend with each other.

Now it was Saturday and Jordan was working at the restaurant. He had hoped they would be able to have dinner but instead he decided to surprise her. He knew if he got there close to closing he'd be able to take her home.

When he walked in the door she was on the phone behind a stand. She looked at him and flashed him a smile. "Hey, handsome," she told him when she hung up the phone. "This is a nice surprise."

"Yeah, I'm just a romantic like that," he chuckled.

Jordan checked her watch. "I still have another half an hour, why don't you go wait at the bar?"

"Ok," he leaned toward her like he was going to kiss her.

She put her hand on his chest. "I could get in trouble, just wait till I'm off, ok?"

"Alright, alright." He walked through the dining room to the bar in the back. He took a seat on a stool and ordered a beer.

When Jordan was done she came back to join him. She ordered herself a cocktail. "Oh, I'm so tired." She looked at Don. "How was your day?"

"Eh, it was alright. People in this city are just weird."

"Yeah, I believe it."

They talked for a little while longer about their days then she got her jacket and they left the restaurant. Jordan wrapped her scarf around her neck and slid on her gloves. Don put an arm around her shoulders and she put her arm around his waist as they walked to the subway.

Inside Jordan's apartment she hung their coats on the coat rack then went down the hallway without a word. "Where are you going?" Don asked her.

She turned around and motioned with her finger for him to follow. She went into the bedroom and soon Don was there with her. She was unzipping her knee-high boots, and then she threw them on the floor in the closet. He loosened his tie and pulled it off. Jordan smiled as she pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately. She pulled off her turtleneck and he unbuttoned his shirt.

A while later they were lying together in Jordan's bed. She had on his shirt with a few buttons done in the front. Jordan was on her side next to Don who was on his back. The lamp on the side table gave enough light for them to be able to see each other. She had her hand on his chest and she had her head propped up on her other hand. Don had one arm behind his head and the other under her head.

She traced the scar on his chest. "What's this from?" she asked.

He looked down at his chest. "I was in a bombing a couple years ago. You remember Mac? He was there and he saved my life. I had some pretty bad damage."

"Good thing he was there."

"Yeah, I owe him my life. What about you? I noticed a scar below your abdomen."

She looked down and then back at him. "I had a cyst on my ovary. It turned out to be cancer, but they removed it and that was all of it. I'm ok now."

His head was turned to look at her. "That must've been pretty scary."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure being in a bombing would be worse."

"Seems like we've both had our lives in danger."

She laid her head on his shoulder then kissed his chest. "Let's just stay here forever then maybe it won't happen again."


	6. Meeting Maggie

A little over a month later, Jordan and Don were heading to Staten Island for Christmas Eve dinner with her family. They had decided to spend Christmas Eve with her family then go to his parents' house for Christmas day. They took the ferry from Manhattan to Staten Island. Then they took a train to Jordan's mom's house in Port Richmond.

"I hate this," Jordan commented.

"What? Why?" Don responded.

"You just don't need to meet my family. Trust me some kind of drama will ensue, it always does."

He looked at her. "It won't be that bad, don't be negative." He kissed her and the train came to a stop.

They got to her mom's house and there were two cars in the driveway. The couple went inside and her family was sitting in the living room. They all stood and greeted them. Jordan introduced Don to her sisters, Catey and Amanda, and their husbands, Jared and Tom. As well as Amanda's daughter, Samantha. Then, finally, Don met her mom, Maggie.

"Oh, look girls it's the long lost Detective we've heard so much about and we finally get to meet him," Maggie commented.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Mom, seriously, don't start. Let's at least get through dinner." She pulled Don to the side and they sat in the living room with the rest of the family.

As they sat through dinner Don was grilled with questions from Maggie. He could see the over-bearing, and overprotective part of her. Jordan was pretty quiet through the whole meal. He'd look at her and smile, and she'd force a smile in return.

The four Foster women went to the kitchen to clean up and Don went with the other guys to the living room. Don got up from the couch to go to the kitchen to get a drink when he stopped, hearing the girls arguing.

"Mom, please, don't start," he heard Jordan tell her.

"I'm just saying," Maggie replied.

"I know what you're saying because you tell me the same thing all the time."

"I just want you to be happy."

"Mom, I am happy. What makes you think I'm not?"

"You work two jobs, you're just now finishing school at twenty-six, you live in a hole-in-the-wall apartment that you pay too much for."

"Mom," Catey interjected.

"Is it too much to ask for my daughters to be happy? Now you have this boyfriend you never see because he works all the time."

"Mother, stop it," Jordan yelled to her. "Stop trying to fix my life because you think I'm miserable when in fact it's you that's unhappy."

"I just want what's best for you," Maggie said in return as Jordan pushed the swinging door to the kitchen open and went past Don.

Don watched her grab her coat and scarf and run out the front door. Amanda came out of the kitchen and noticed him standing there. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Give her a minute, if you were planning on going after her," Amanda told him. Don looked at her. "I'm sorry about what my mom said."

"It's alright. Where do you think Jordan went?" Don inquired.

"Probably the park down the street."

Ten minutes later Don was walking up to the park. He could see Jordan on the swings looking up at the sky. He came up behind her and pushed the swing lightly.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered.

She didn't say anything but sighed.

He came around in front of her. He could tell she had been crying. "You ok?"

"No. I told you there would be drama. There always is. She's just so flippin' unhappy that she has to bring down the rest of us. I can't stand this." She was upset; he could hear the anger in her voice.

"Why do you say she's unhappy?"

"Because she's alone. She's alone most of the time. She has her opinion about everything and is not afraid to share it."

"And you tell her and she does…"

"Absolutely nothing. I'm so sorry you had to witness all of this, and for what she said. Just so you know I haven't said anything negative to her or my sisters about you. I just told her you have a crazy schedule like mine and we have a hard time getting together some times."

Don put a hand on her face. "It's ok. I don't take it personal, I promise."

It was dark and the moon was shining on their faces. Jordan put her hands on the side of his face and pulled him to her. Her lips met his and lingered there for a few seconds. "There better not be drama at your house tomorrow."

He chuckled. "I love you," he blurted out.

Jordan smiled widely. "I love you, too." They kissed again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's go home."


	7. Christmas Breakfast

The next morning Jordan woke up early and looked out the window. It was snowing and the sun was shining. She pulled the blankets up close to her head. She looked behind her to see if Don was lying next to her. He wasn't so she sat up and didn't see him in the room.

"Don," she yelled.

The door came open and Don came in the room with a tray of food. He smiled at her. "Good morning beautiful," he greeted as he walked in the room.

"Look at you," Jordan started. "You made me breakfast. Is this my Christmas present?"

"God, I hope not."

She started to laugh and grabbed a ponytail holder from the nightstand and swooped her hair up. Don set the tray down on her lap and kissed her. He sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't think anyone has made me breakfast like this."

"Well, don't be too impressed it's eggs and bacon and toast." He leaned to her and kissed her a few times. "That's a nice t-shirt, by the way."

"Thanks this guy left it here so I just decided it would make a good bed shirt." She put her finger up at him. "Your present." She leaned over, opened the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out an envelope.

"It's been in there the whole time?"

She looked at him from the side. "Maybe…" She handed him the envelope. "Just open it."

Don ripped the envelope open. "This feels kind of heavy." He pulled out a ticket. "You got me a ticket to a Rangers game. Oh my god, box seats. Thanks, babe." He kissed her quickly then looked back at the ticket.

"You're welcome."

He looked again inside the envelope. "A key?" he asked her and furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, that way you don't come knocking on my door at midnight, you can just come in."

"That's great. So, why do I only get one ticket? Where's the other one?"

"You'll see."

"Wait, you don't have it?"

"Nope, but I promise you guys will have fun at the game." She took a bite of her eggs then took a sip of coffee.

"I'll go get yours." He got up from the bed.

"You actually put it under the tree?"

"Yeah, that's where they're supposed to go."

She laughed and he left the room.

He came back in the room with a smile box. He noticed she had eaten some of her breakfast and she was sipping her coffee. He took a couple bites of her food as she took the box from him.

"Aw, look how nice you wrapped it."

"Yeah, right, the lady at the store did it."

She smiled and ripped off the bow and tore through the paper. She looked at him when she realized what kind of box it was. She flipped open the lid and examine the contents. "Donny, it's gorgeous. You picked this out on your own?"

"Of course. You like it?"

She kissed him a couple times. "I love it." She looked down at the diamond necklace again and rubbed her finger over the stones. "This is gorgeous. You're good at picking out presents." She kissed him again then put on the necklace.

Don looked at the clock. "We better get going. We need to be at my parents' by ten. Are you done eating?" he grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite.

"I guess," she replied and scooted back down in the bed. "Can't we just lay in bed for a little while?" she pleaded.

"No, come on my parents are all about punctuality."

She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Missy." He grabbed her hand. "Come on."


	8. A Good Impression

An hour and a half later they were outside Don's parents' house. Don was carrying the bag of presents and Jordan had her arm locked in his as they walked up the steps to the house.

"I'm nervous," Jordan stated.

"Nervous? You met my parents before."

"I know but your whole family all at once kind of freaks me out."

"What freaks me out is that you actually got all of them presents."

She looked at him. "Just wait till you see what it is, everyone's gonna love it."

As they walked in the house they were greeted by Don's older brother, Patrick who introduced Jordan to his wife, Lisa. In the living room Jordan met Don's sisters, Elizabeth and Carrie, and their husbands, Grant and Robert. There weren't any kids around the adults except Carrie's baby girl, Candice. The other five kids were in the basement and they could hear them yelling and laughing. The adults hung out in the living room for a while talking about various things. Don's family didn't grill her the way Jordan's family had grilled him.

They all ate their brunch at the table together. The kids were at a table in the kitchen making all kinds of noise. Every once in a while Elizabeth would yell at them, telling them to eat.

After they finished eating they all went to the living room to open presents. The kids ripped theirs open and squealed with delight when they got what they wanted. Don's mom handed Jordan a present and she looked at Don, surprised.

"We quite know what to get you exactly, so we just guessed," the older woman said as she sat back down in a chair across from the couple.

Jordan ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box. She smiled widely. "I was needing some new art supplies, really I was." She looked up with a smile. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Don told us you liked to paint so…"

Jordan got up and gave her a big hug. "Thank you so much." Jordan smiled at her. "I brought something for all of you." She went over to the bag Don had brought in and passed an identical gift to each couple, including Don. Everyone hesitated before they opened them. "Open them."

They all ripped off the wrapping and stared at the contents. After a minute, Don's mom looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "This is wonderful," she told Jordan.

"I just found the picture one day at Don's and I thought maybe you all would like to have your own copy," Jordan explained.

Don looked down at the large photo in his lap. He remembered the day it was taken when he was ten. His older brother standing behind him and their sisters sitting in front of them and their parents on either side of the kids. The photo was taken at his grandparents' house on Christmas Day. Don looked at his girlfriend and smiled then put his arm around her and kissed her cheek. "This is great, Babe," he told her.

The rest of the family complimented her on the great gift. The women got up to hug her tightly. Don watched Jordan while her family thanked her for the gift. He didn't quite realize what a great girl he had found. Everything added together was just perfect. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her.

"So, I don't think you have to every worry about whether my family likes you after today," Don was telling her as he took off his jacket and hung it on the rack. "That gift, man, that was perfect."

"I didn't want to go empty-handed and I found that photo so it seemed perfect."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It was perfect."

"Thanks." She yawned. "I'm so tired." She set her purse on the bar as she went to the living room. She flopped down on the couch.

Don went in the kitchen to get a beer from the refrigerator. "Hey, have you talked to your mom since yesterday?"

She groaned loudly. "You had to bring it up, didn't you?"

"Come on, Jordan, you have to talk to her some time."

"I don't want to talk to her. It'll blow over, I promise."

He looked at her with his head cocked to the side.

"What?"

"It'll blow over?"

"Yeah, please just let it go."

Don walked over to the couch and sat on the edge. "I think I'm more worried about her opinion of me than anything."

She smacked his arm. "Gee, thanks. You're so selfish."

"Selfish? I got thrown on the chopping block yesterday and couldn't even defend myself."

"Welcome to my world. I can't change her, Don. No matter what I do there's something." She sat up and looked at him. "She can't just let well enough alone, ever."

"Baby, she's your mom."

"But she makes life miserable. Listen, she'll call and apologize and when she does I'll talk to her, but don't expect me to do it sooner."

"Alright," she laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, if you wanna be pissed at your mom I'll let you."

Her head shot up. "If you don't stop I'm gonna be pissed at you."


	9. Game With Dad

Don walked into Madison Square Garden with a large group of Rangers fans. He went up the stairs to his box seat. He got to the box and was amazed by the great view he had of the ice. He was so grateful for what Jordan had been able to get for him. He walked out to the seats in front of the box and watched fans come into the arena.

"Donny?" he heard behind him.

He turned around. "Pop?"

His dad walked out and put his arm around his son. "Well, this is a good surprise."

"Yeah, I'd say so."

"She didn't tell you either who you were coming with."

"Nope, she just indicated it was a guy, and I had no idea." He hugged his dad. "This is gonna be fun, Pop."

"Yeah, I think it will be."

"Hey, gentlemen, can I get you anything?" a young woman in uniform asked them.

"Yeah, can we get a couple beers?" Don, Jr. answered.

"Sure, and just so you know any food or drink you need is included with your tickets, so you won't have to worry about anything."

"Perfect."

The two men went out to their seats and waited for the face-off. They discussed Don's crazy work week and his dad gave him bits of advice on how to deal with certain things. The two talked a little about some of their past moments like going to previous hockey games. At one point they had the waitress bring them hot dogs then a couple more beers.

"That girl you got sure does know how to give a gift," Don Sr. told his son as the third period of the game started.

Don Jr. looked at his dad. "Yeah, she's alright," he said with a smile.

Their eyes met. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, Pop, I do. She's really great. I've been spending a lot of time with her. Her family is kind of crazy. Well, more her mom, but Jordan has more problems with it than I do."

"What does she do?"

"She's overprotective. She doesn't really like the way she lives; she wants to change her life. Jordan says she does it because she's unhappy. Her mom raised her and her two sisters by herself from the time Jordan was seven. She doesn't even know her dad well."

"So, what about her sisters? Are they alright?"

"Yeah, they're normal. They're both married and Mandy, the older one, has a daughter who's five." Don cheered for a goal.

"It's been, what, two months now?"

"Yeah, still going strong."

"Have you guys talked about-"

"Pop, it's been two months. We have talked, though, and agree we want to get married some day, but we don't know if we'll marry each other. Don't worry we're on the same page about it."

They chatted a little more then diverted their attention back to the game. With the rest of the fans they cheered loudly when the Rangers won the game. Don didn't realize how much it would mean to have his dad spend the game with him, but he appreciated that he was the one Jordan had chosen to come with him. They walked together with the rest of the crowd out to the front of the arena where they parted with a hug. Don Sr. headed to the parking lot to get his car and Don Jr. got a cab to go to Jordan's apartment.

"Did you have fun?" Jordan asked from the living room where she was sitting on the couch with a book.

"You scared me." He hung up his coat and kicked off his shoes. "Yeah we had a good time. My dad was a good choice, by the way."

"I figured he would be. You and your brother don't seem that close and you see Danny all the time." She got up from the couch and grabbed her glass of wine from the end table as she went to the kitchen.

"Were you waiting up for me? Were you scared my dad was gonna get me wild drunk at a Rangers game?"

"I didn't know." She smirked. "I wasn't waiting up for you. I just wasn't tired so I decided a glass of wine and a good book was in order."

He kissed her. "I really appreciate the tickets. We had a great time. I don't get to spend much time with my dad, just one on one."

Jordan smiled. "I'm glad you guys had fun."


	10. Dance With Me

Don was at his apartment packing up the rest of his clothes to take to Jordan's apartment. Now, it would be his and Jordan's apartment. He decided he would leave the furniture. For some reason furnished apartments went faster in the city anyway. He and Jordan had spent a whole day packing up the things in the kitchen and the living room. There were just a few clothes left that he folded and put into a large duffel bag. His phone rang as he hoisted the bag on his shoulder.

"Hey, babe," he greeted.

"Hey, yourself. Are you busy?" she replied.

"No, well I was just getting the rest of my stuff then I gotta give the keys to the super. What's up?"

"I was just calling to remind you about tonight. You didn't forget, did you?"

"About your sister's party? You remind me ever day. How could I forget? I'm just gonna drop this stuff off at your place and get ready then meet you there."

"Ok, wait, you mean our place."

He smiled. "Yes, our place. So, is that ok that I meet you there?"

"Well, I might still be here when you get here so we can go together."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit."

They exchanged "I love yous" then "goodbyes" and hung up. Don dropped the keys off with the super on the first floor then made his way outside into the cool Spring day. Winter wasn't completely behind them but March was always a cool month in New York.

The Birthday dinner for Catey was at a nice restaurant close to Catey and her husband's apartment. Don had arrived with Jordan who explained to everyone that they were "fashionably late." Through dinner Don had taken in her family again. Maggie was in somewhat of an unusual state; she seemed to be ok with everything going on around her. She had finally come to accept Jordan and Don's relationship and had even apologized for being so overbearing for so long. Jordan didn't take it as real but blamed it on the fact that Maggie had met a man and she was finally happy.

"So, Don," Maggie started across from him at the table. "When are you gonna ask Jordan to marry you?" she whispered. Maybe she hadn't changed.

"Mom," Jordan scolded.

"It's just a question."

Don looked at Jordan then back at Maggie. "I'm not gonna say."

Maggie looked shocked and Jordan laughed. Maggie put her hand on Don's with a smile. "Good answer."

After the dinner the younger couples headed to a cocktail bar close to the restaurant. The girls sipped martinis at the bar for a while before they announced they were going to dance. The guys had beers in hand with their backs to the bar as they watched their "women" on the dance floor. Don was smiling as he watched. The three sisters were in a small circle in the middle of the floor dancing with one another.

Don noticed a guy come up behind Jordan and try to dance with her. Jealousy rose up in him, but then subsided when she brushed him off. Then he noticed her walking toward her from the dance floor.

She took his beer and set it on the bar and looked at him seductively. "Come on crime stopper," she said and took his hand in hers and led him to the floor.

He hadn't danced in years and the thought made him want to run for the door. There were too many people in the room to make a fool of himself in front of. Somehow the moves came and it didn't seem like he was doing too bad. Jordan put her arms around his neck as they danced then she would turn with her back to him. They weren't grinding that's for sure, but tastefully dancing with the rest of the group.

"I wish I could get Tom out her with me," Mandy told her youngest sister.

Jordan leaned close to her ear. "I can't believe I got him out here. You know how they say guys that can dance are good in bed. It's so true." The two girls burst out in laughter.

"What's going on?" Catey asked.

Mandy told her what Jordan had told her and she giggled as well.

"What are you telling them?" Don asked beginning to get self-conscious.

Jordan shook her head. "Girl secrets. Don't worry it was a compliment."

He leaned down and kissed her. "As long as it was good." He smiled and she turned back to her sisters. He decided if he could be this happy for the rest of his life he would take it without question.


	11. Decisions

Jordan was sitting at the bar of their apartment when he walked in the door. She had a calculator next to a notebook and was scribbling down notes. She didn't even acknowledge him when he walked in the door. He went over to her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"You ok?" he asked startling her.

"No, I've gone over this a hundred times and I cannot pick a school. I have two to choose from and they're both great. The salary is the same, not much. The same amount of students. I am leaning toward one, but it's in Brooklyn. That means you would have to commute."

He sat down on the other stool. "Where's the other one?"

"It's pretty close. It's in Tribeca. So, maybe I should leave it up to you, Tribeca or Brooklyn?"

Don looked at her then back down; he put his hand on hers. "Do what you want, Babe. It's doesn't matter to me."

She sighed. "You're no help." She thought for a minute. "You know, the one in Tribeca is pretty nice and we wouldn't have to move. I pick that one."

"Good choice," he replied and kissed her lips. He got up and started into the hallway. "Oh, hey don't make plans for tomorrow night. We both have the night off and I think a date is in order."

She raised her eyebrows. "A date, huh? We haven't done that in a while. Is there a special occasion?"

"Yeah, the fact that you won't be working at the restaurant and I won't be at a crime scene." He disappeared down the hallway then he heard her walking after him.

"I have a final tomorrow and I do not want to study," she said as she flopped down on the bed.

He began to change out of his suit. "You have how many weeks do you have left?"

"It's not weeks anymore it's days. I have the rest of my finals this week and then next Friday night is graduation."

"Oh, yeah. Wow, I though you still had a while, I mean I didn't forget about graduation or anything I just thought you had more next week too."

"No, next week is my last week student teaching. Then I have the whole summer off. I'm gonna pick up more day shifts at the restaurant so we don't go broke, but I will get a nice break."

He laid down next to her on the bed and smiled at her. His lips met hers and they began to show each other with kisses how much they had missed each other that day. Then the phone rang from its spot on the nightstand.

"Are you kidding me?" Jordan groaned and reached for the phone.

"If it's your mom, don't answer it."

"She would kill me." Jordan looked at the caller ID and laughed. "Hi, mom," she greeted.

"I swear she has some kind of radar to tell her when we're making out," Don said quietly mostly to himself. He didn't let the interruption stop him; he continued his kisses on Jordan's face and neck.

"Yeah, Mom, listen I'm in the middle of something right now, can I call you back?" she giggled when Don kissed her neck. "Yeah I have to go study. Love you too. Bye." She hung up the phone and threw it on the floor. "You are so bad-" a kiss stopped her mid-thought.

Don's phone began to vibrate on the other nightstand. "This is not happening." He grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID. "It's Danny," he told her and threw the phone back down. "It can't be important."


	12. Graduation Night

Don ran to the area of Washington Square set up for the NYU graduation ceremony. The opening statements were already being given. He could barely see Jordan's family in the crowd. He had sent her sister and text message to see where they were sitting. He found them and slid into a seat next to Catey's husband.

"You're late," Jared whispered to Don.

"I know, but if you don't tell her, she'll never know," Don replied and smiled.

The ceremony continued with a few more speakers then finally the graduates made their way across the stage. Finally, the Dean called out: "Jordan Grant." Jordan came across the stage and her whole family stood and cheered for her. She turned and smiled, waving her diploma. When all the names had been called, the class stood and they turned their tassels. As the speaker said his final words the class through their hats in the air.

Somehow when the crowd began to disperse Jordan made her way to her family and friends. She hugged her sisters and her mom and they examined the diploma she had gotten. Don took Jordan's hand then pulled her into a hug and kissed her. After Jordan gave congratulations to some of her classmates the whole group got into cabs and their cars to go to Stanton Social for Jordan's party.

Jordan laid her head on Don's shoulder as they sat in the cab. "I'm so tired."

"Did you party it up last night?" Don asked her.

"Uh, maybe a little. We had a good time. I was sorry you couldn't be there."

"And you got home late, I was surprised."

"We'll get home early tonight."

The party at the restaurant was small. Danny and Lindsay had come to join them after they had finished their current case. They ate and had drinks. Don got pulled into a conversation with Jordan's brothers-in-law about sports and the girls were discussing home decorating ideas. Jordan had told everyone the school she had chosen to teach at and everyone told her they respected her decision.

Don took the phone from his pocket and looked at it for a second then put his hand on Jordan's. "Hey, I have to go," he told her.

"Go? Go where?" she asked him with a confused look.

"Work." He kissed her. "Sorry." He got up from the table and announced to everyone that he was leaving. They all told him they were sorry to see him go.

When Jordan walked in the door at about ten that night, she expected Don not to be there and he wasn't. She took off her heels then set down her diploma and folded gown and hat on the counter. She thought about having a glass of wine but changed her mind and went back to the bedroom. When she opened the door, balloons started to spill out.

"What is this?" she cried out.

"Close the door," she heard Don yell.

She did as she was told and pushed balloons out of her way as she tried to get closer to Don's voice. "What the hell is this?" She finally found him by the window.

"Hey Beautiful," he greeted.

"Hi, what is going on?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Something more than this?"

He got down on one knee in front of her.

"Oh my God."

"Jordan Grant will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He held out an open box revealing a diamond ring.

"Oh my God, oh my…"

He chuckled. "Is that a yes?"

She shook her head into reality. "Oh, yes, of course."

He stood and pulled her into a hug. "I love you so much."

She pulled his face to hers for a kiss. "I love you too. I can't believe this. Oh my God." They parted and he put the ring on her finger. "This is gorgeous. You are great at picking out jewelry."

"Well, you seem to be easy to impress."

She stared into his gorgeous blue eyes for a second. "We are…" she smiled. "We're getting married. Oh my God."

"You've said that like five times."

"I know I think I'm in shock." She pulled him close again. "I love more than anything in the world and I cannot wait to be your wife." Jordan put her hand on the back of Don's neck and pushed his lips to hers.

He put his hand up. "Hold that thought." He went over to the bedroom door and opened it to let the balloons out of the room. "Oh, congrats on graduating by the way. I don't think I told you how proud I am of you." He pulled her back into his arms.

"Thanks. It feels good to be done, finally."

He started to pull her toward the bed. "This has been a great six months and its gonna be wonderful having you for the rest of my life."


	13. Making a Deal

Don opened the apartment door with a bag in one hand and his suit jacket in the other. He saw Jordan sitting on the couch with the TV on. He noticed an empty Chinese take-out box on the coffee table.

"Did you do anything today?" he asked as he walked over then kissed her forehead.

"Yes, actually, I went to work right after you left."

"Oh," he paused. "Well, get up we're going to my parents' for dinner, remember?"

She shot him a confused look. "We are?"

"Yeah, I told you this morning before I left." He watched her for a second. "You forgot?"

"Maybe," she smiled. "I don't want to go." She pulled him close to her. "Can't we just lay around and veg?"

He pulled away and grabbed her hand to pull her up. "No, come on we have to go. I bought you something."

"Oh, you're going to bribe me. What is it?"

"You have to promise to come."

Jordan thought for a second. "Oh, it better be good. Ok, I'll go."

"Do you remember last week when we went shopping and you saw those-"

"You bought me the shoes, didn't you?" she said cutting him off. Then she jumped up off of the couch and made her way over to the bag.

Don grabbed her waist. "Don't get to hasty." He pulled her back and went past her to get the bag first. "Now remember, you promised to go."

"I know, I know," she seemed as giddy as a little girl. "Give them to me, please." He handed her the bag and she pulled out the box as the bag fell to the floor. She pulled the top off and threw it to the side.

"Calm down, Babe, they're just shoes."

"No, you don't understand these are Jimmy Choo's." She stared at the heels in the box in her hands. "Oh my God, they're just gorgeous." With the box in her left hand she wrapped her right arm around Don's shoulder then kissed him passionately. "You spoil me."

"Oh, but there's conditions: you have to wear them tonight with…" he trailed off and went down the hall to their bedroom. She followed him and stood by the closet as he grabbed a dress for her. "Wear them with this."

"That's kind of dressy for dinner with your parents, isn't it?"

"Just trust me."

She took the black dress from him. "Ok, if you say so."

She got ready, putting on the black dress that was knee-length, strapless, with sequins along the bottom. Then after she had fixed her hair and put on make-up she put on the new pair of emerald green heels. She walked out to the living room where Don was waiting for her on the couch. He turned to look at her.

"I think you should get dressed up like this more often. It's kind of dangerous, though. I don't know if I can just watch you all night with that on."

Jordan smiled widely at him. "Well, we'll be back home soon enough."

They walked up to Don's parents' house hand in hand. Jordan had to make her usual comment about how cookie-cutter the houses looked. Don laughed. The lights were off in the house and he was glad she didn't notice. They pushed the door open after he knocked and announced they were there. Suddenly the lights came on and people jumped out from everywhere.

"Surprise," they all yelled. "Congratulations!"

"What is going on?" Jordan was saying.

"A surprise party to celebrate your engagement," Don's mom announced.

Jordan looked around the room and noticed all of their friends. Danny and Lindsay were there. Even Jordan's family had been invited, along with Don's entire family. There were so many people there just to celebrate their recent engagement.

Many of the women made their way past everyone else to grab Jordan's hand and examine the ring Don had given to her. The guys all congratulated Don with a handshake. Jordan began to understand why Don had wanted to her to dress up when she noticed everyone around her wearing similar nice clothes.

"So, when's the big day?" Maggie asked in front of the group.

Everyone fell silent as Don and Jordan looked at each other. "I think we're going for October," Don replied and put an arm around his fiancé.

"Oh, it's gonna be a Fall wedding. That should be nice."

"Yeah, we're excited," Jordan added.

They told everyone that they planned on a small wedding; the people at the party that night would probably be the only select few on the guest list. Jordan had decided to only have her two sisters stand up for her and Don had chosen Danny to be his Best Man and his brother as his other groomsman. Throughout the rest of the party they were asked other details, but that had to remind people that it had only been a week since the proposal and they hadn't had much time to plan many details.

Don watched Jordan as she chatted with everyone. He was happy and he could tell she was feeling the same happiness. They hadn't been together long, and the proposal had seemed like a rash decision, but they were both delighted he had made it.


	14. Shock Wears Off

Don broke away from the group after a couple hours of mingling. He made his way to the front porch and sat on the swing. The sun was setting behind the houses and he watched it as it fell. He took sips of his beer and swung back and forth.

"Hey, man," he heard and turned his head to see Danny walking onto the porch.

"Hey," Don replied.

Danny sat in the rocking chair close to the swing. "Sunset looks cool."

"Sure does."

"So, I think I'm still in shock about you and Jordan."

"What do you mean?" Don shot a confused look Danny's way.

"Well, you didn't indicate things were getting that serious. I guess, being your best friend you would tell me."

Don smirked. "Sorry, man. It wasn't really planned. I fell for her pretty hard and fast. We moved in together a couple months ago and then one day I was walking past a jewelry store and it just seemed right. I found the ring and I carried it for a few days. On the night of her graduation I popped the question," he paused. "It was really sudden. She was in shock."

"I understand. I'm not upset about being out of the loop. Just don't let it happen again."

"Don't worry, from now on you are in the loop." Don laughed.

"I can't believe you're getting married. Who am I gonna pick up girls with now?"

"I still can't believe it myself. You still have Adam and Sheldon."

"Oh, the Nerd and the Geek, thanks." Both men laughed.

"Don," Jordan paused in the doorway. "Oh, sorry am I interrupting?"

"No, Babe, come on out," Don responded.

"Hey Danny," Jordan greeted as she walked past him to the swing.

"Hey, congratulations Jordan. I think you should get more than a ring for taming this one; you should get a medal."

Jordan looked up at Don from where she was sitting next to him on the swing. "I don't know about that. It should probably be him who should get the medal for getting me to settle down."

"I'm glad it was you, though, Jordan. I don't think I could think of anyone else better for him than you."

She smiled. "Aw thanks Danny."

"You gettin' all sentimental on us, Messer?" Don interjected.

"Yeah, yeah," he paused. "I'm going inside to find Lindsay before someone starts putting thoughts in her head about marriage," he stood and started to the front door.

"Now there's a girl who deserves a medal for putting up with you."

"Yeah thanks funny guy," Danny replied without turning then disappeared into the house.

Don had his arm around Jordan's shoulders. "He's gonna miss you being his wing man, huh?"

"Yeah, even though he has Lindsay, Messer will always be a player. He loves her, though. I can tell he does."

"Maybe they'll be next."

Don smirked and looked down at her. "Did you not hear what he just said?"

"I know, but people can surprise you when they're in love."

"Kind of like me proposing?"

She let out a soft giggle. "Yeah, that was a little shocking."

"You meant what you said about being tamed, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I didn't think I was ever gonna get married. I've always been the sister who everyone predicted would not only be the last, but they thought I would die alone."

"Well, we fooled them, huh?"

She looked up at him and smiled then he leaned down to kiss her. She put her hand on the side of his face and stared into his blue eyes. "We sure did."


	15. The Future Mrs

The wedding rehearsal went smoothly in Central Park. Even the kids only had to go through it twice before they got the duties down. Jordan had told Don more than once that she didn't really want him and the guys to go out for a bachelor party. She and her sisters had decided they didn't want to go out and get crazy, but they wanted to get some drinks and dance.

"Why don't you guys just come with us?" Catey told the guys as she pulled on her jacket.

"Guys are supposed to do the whole Bachelor Party thing, it's some unwritten law," Danny replied.

Jordan furrowed her brows at him. "You're nuts. Come on, we're just gonna grab a drink at a nice place where we can dance. You guys should just come with us."

"She's right, Danny," Don said and looked at his best friend.

"You've got to be kidding me. You are so whipped."

"Whipped? You wanna see whipped? I'll whip you." Jordan got close to Danny and pretended like she was going to hit him.

Mandy pulled her back. "Come on, Jo Jo, if they wanna go out and do the guy thing they can."

"Fine," she responded.

The girls left the guys standing there and made their way out of the park to find a cab. They rode to a nearby dance club. Jordan led her sisters, Lindsay, and Don's sisters to the bar where she ordered a drink and they did the same. After the bartender set down drinks in front of them, Jordan noticed Don out of the corner of her eye walking toward them. She shook her head.

"We followed you," he told her.

"I see that. Just couldn't be away from me, huh?"

"No."

"And Danny?" They both looked behind Don at his unhappy best friend.

"He'll get over it, besides Lindsay's here, so he'll be ok."

The guys stood around the girls at the bar and ordered themselves drinks. Don stayed close to Jordan while the group talked and laughed about the next day. Eventually the girls announced it was time to dance and they made their way to the floor. Don watched in pure bliss as his fiancé danced with the other girls. He had never wanted to have a Bachelor Party; all he wanted was to be close to Jordan.

Don awoke the next day alone in the big bed. Jordan had stayed at her sister's house to get ready for the wedding. He smiled as he realized what day it was and what would be happening that afternoon. He rolled over and reached for his cell phone on the nightstand. He dialed Jordan's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey, handsome," she greeted.

"Good morning, future Mrs. Flack."

"Say it again."

"Good morning?"

"No, the other part."

He smiled. "Mrs. Flack."

"It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Yeah it sure does. So, you've been counting down, how many hours are we down to?"

"I think like seven. I can't wait. I've been up since about six; I couldn't sleep."

"I didn't sleep well myself. It's gonna be fun trying to get Danny up."

"Is he there?"

"He stayed on the couch. Lindsay got called to a scene so he just decided to stay here."

"Oh, yeah she left early, didn't she?" She laughed. "Go put the phone to his ear, I'll wake him up."

Don pulled back the covers and got out of the bed. "What are you gonna say?"

"I don't know, I'll think of something."

Don chuckled. "You should see how he's sprawled on the couch." He went over to Danny. "Ok, here." He put the phone to his ear.

Danny squirmed a bit. "Oh, ok that sounds good," he said, his eyes still closed. Then they shot open. "Ah!"

Don burst out laughing and pulled the phone away. "What did you say to him?"

"Oh I got him a little excited, then yelled at him. I, oh crap."

"What?"

"I've been discovered," she told him and he could hear the girls talking in the background. "Oh, they have curling irons and…a photographer. I have to go. I'll see you in a few hours. I love you."

"I love you, too, the future Mrs. Flack." He chuckled to himself.

"I love the sound of that."


	16. Wedding Day

Don paced back and forth in the tent. Danny and Patrick were laughing at him, telling him if he's so nervous maybe he shouldn't go through with it. Don ignored them and continued back and forth. His mom and sisters had already come in to say hello, and his dad had come as well. The priest was in the tent as well, waiting with the guys.

"Are you ready, Don? It's time," the priest told him with his hand on his shoulder.

Don looked at him for a second. "Yeah, I'm ready." He took a deep breath and followed him out of the tent. Danny and Patrick were behind them. All of Don's friends and family were on the right side of the aisle smiling at them as they walked; all of Jordan's friends and family were on the left doing the same.

The aisle was decorated with orange and red sheer fabric, and an assortment of flowers. It was just the way Jordan had said she wanted it to look. The guys got to the altar and stood in their positions waiting for the girls to come down the aisle. First, Amanda came down the aisle in a brown dress carrying orange and red flowers, then Catey came looking the same. Don's nephew, Alex, came next with Samantha. Then finally, Jordan and Maggie appeared at the end of the aisle.

Don breath caught in his throat at the sight of his soon-to-be wife. Maggie was all smiles as they came down the aisle, dressed in a champagne-colored dress with a small bouquet of flowers. Jordan's white dress was simple, long with lace on the top and as the sleeves. The veil she was wearing was long and drug along with the train of her dress. She had a large bouquet of red, orange, and brown flowers in front of her.

His smile spread from ear to ear and tears of joy were stinging his eyes. He could feel Danny's hand on his shoulder.

Jordan and Don stared into each other's eyes as the priest went through the ceremony, then as they said their vows. Jordan cried and Don wiped the tears from her cheek gently. They were both immensely happy in the moment, together.

When Don and Jordan were finally alone in the corner of the tent they went into after the ceremony, Don kissed her passionately. "You look more gorgeous than anything I have ever seen." He kissed her again and pulled her close. "I love you so much and I am so happy."

She smiled. "Can I get a word in?"

He chuckled.

"I love you so much. And I'm happier than I have ever been." She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Everyone else in the room came over to them soon after and congratulated them. Maggie, Catey, and Mandy were all crying, and Don's family was also close to tears.

From Central Park Jordan and Don rode with the bridesmaids and groomsmen to a close-by place for their reception. The bridal party went inside and to the bridal table in the back of the room past all the tables. They ate their dinner of chicken breast and vegetables, and filet mignon with a baked potato. They all talked and laughed as they ate and sipped their wine.

The couple's first dance was to the song "I Need You" by LeAnn Rimes. Jordan had tears in her eyes as she stared into Don's while they danced. When the song came to a close Don kissed Jordan and their friends clapped for them as they walked off the floor to get their bridal party to join them for a dance. Jordan had decided since eat person in the bridal party was married or had a significant other, they could dance with them instead of each other. When that song was finished Don danced with his mom and Jordan stood on the edge of the floor and watched her husband and mother-in-law dance. After the normal dances were finished the rest of the guests came onto the floor.

Don and Jordan made their way around to all the tables to say hello to their guests. The guests gave their congratulations and hugs and kisses. They finally got to the table with Don's friends and coworkers. After they got through the formalities Don sat with his friends as Jordan was pulled away by her sister.

Mac put his hand on Don's shoulder. "I'm really happy for you, Don. Jordan is perfect for you."

Don turned to him with a smile. "Thanks, Mac."

"Well, this is a good time to tell everyone," Danny started from the other side of the table. "Since we're all together, uh…Lindsay and I have an announcement," he looked at Lindsay and they both smiled. "We got engaged last night."

At first everyone was silent for a second. "Wow," Stella replied first. "That's awesome you guys."

"Congratulations, you two," Hawkes said.

Mac gave his congratulations as well. Don stayed quiet and stared down at his hands with a smile.

"Hey, Flack, you have any thoughts," Danny yelled across the table.

Don shook his head. "You getting me back for not telling you about me and Jordan right away?"

Danny chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "I guess we're even."

Don got up from the table and went over to his friends. He leaned down and kissed Lindsay's cheek then shook Danny's hand. "Congrats, you two. You guys are gonna be so happy."


	17. Beginning of Happliy Ever After

The limo took them to the Westin Hotel on W 43rd St. from the reception hall. Jordan had her head on Don's shoulder as they rode through the traffic. She was anxious to get to the hotel because Don had told her nothing about where they were going that night.

She sat up as they stopped. "The Westin, nice Babe," she told him. "I've never been here before."

"So, this is a good place then?" he asked as the driver opened the door.

"Oh, it's perfect but any place you choose would be good."

The couple got out of the car and made their way into the hotel. The doorman took their luggage and followed them to the elevator. Jordan held the train of her dress revealing her silk slippers, and she was wearing Don's tux jacket.

When they got to the room the doorman put their luggage by the closet and Don tipped the man as he left. Jordan flopped down on the bed on her stomach and Don sat next to her and chuckled.

"You can't go to sleep, you know," he told her as he rubbed her back. He rested himself on his elbow next to her and her head turned to him.

"Don't you get enough that I can get a brake tonight?"

He threw his back with a laugh. "Uh, really? I'm a guy, Jo."

She pulled herself up off the bed and pulled off the jacket and threw it at him. "I'll be right back."

"Oh, I get something special." He smiled at her as she turned to look at him on her way to her bathroom.

Don hurriedly took off what was left of his tux and everything else but his boxers then got under the covers of the large bed. He waited for Jordan. She came out with a short silk robe on. As she got closer to the bed she slid it off revealing a pink lace bra and matching boy short underwear.

"Is this special enough?"

Don woke up without Jordan lying next to him. He lifted his head to look around the room. Jordan was standing by the window wrapped in his shirt. Don pulled on his boxers and went over to her.

"Jo, you ok?" he asked as he put his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You'd think I'd be able to sleep after today, but I think the adrenaline is still going."

He kissed the back of her hair.

"This view is amazing."

"Yeah, it is."

"Our wedding was perfect. Everything went smoothly. It went just the way I planned, but man, am I glad that stress is behind me."

"Stress? I must've had it easy because I wasn't stressed."

"Well, yeah that's how it works for the groom. You don't get any stressful jobs."

"Oh, hey I have news for you."

"News?"

"Yeah, when you left the table where Danny, Lindsay, and everybody else were, Danny announced something. Uh, he and Lindsay got engaged."

"Wow, you started a trend."

Don chuckled. "Danny didn't say anything to me about even thinking about asking her. I'm pretty sure he was getting me back because I didn't say anything to him when I was gonna ask you."

"Did you think about it for a while? I mean asking me."

"No, not really. I just saw a ring, and at that moment I decided I was ready."

"Decided you were ready?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I, uh, well I knew I loved you, which I still love you. I guess at that moment it just hit me that I was ready. I mean we never really talked much about it."

"That's true. But obviously I was just as ready when you asked. And honestly I had been thinking about it, but when you asked I knew it was time."

She turned to look at him then kissed him. "I love you, Mr. Flack."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Flack." He leaned down to kiss her again.


End file.
